


Lisa Lavender - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Bondage, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, High Heels, Impregnation, Leg Irons, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Trials, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: When Lisa Lavender is framed for going too far for a story, Pyrrha offers to intercede with the judge on her behalf in exchange for a favor.The favor? Becoming the sex toy of her and her boyfriend Jaune.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lisa Lavender, Lisa Lavender/Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Lisa Lavender - Arrested!

Jaune Arc had always dreamed of being a huntsman. Then he forged transcripts to get into Beacon, found out how truly out of his depth he was, and ended up confessing to his partner Pyrrha Nikos what he’d done to get in. She’d then taken him to task for his underhanded actions and insisted that he tell the headmaster what he’d done. Finding her irresistibly attractive in that moment of command, he’d actually done so, predicting that he’d be expelled for his troubles.

Which he was, just not at all how he thought he would have.

When he’d told Headmaster Ozpin about how he’d forged his records, the experienced huntsman had been amazed. He obviously couldn’t let him stay in Beacon, but someone who could put together forgeries good enough to fool the entire Beacon system and staff, including _Professor Goodwitch_ , had other uses for law enforcement.

A month later, Jaune wasn’t a huntsman, but he was a proud member of the Vale Police Department’s forgery detection unit, using his expert knowledge of document falsification to unmask even the most skilled criminal cover story. His biggest win was when he discovered the false passport of a woman named Cinder Fall who’d turned out to be working with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang! He was a hero to the whole department!

But strangely enough, that didn’t matter to the young blond as much anymore, not when he still had his friends’ respect. He’d been able to stay close with his old team and Team RWBY despite no longer attending Beacon with them. Driven by the memory of her convincing him to come clean to Ozpin, he’d even worked up the courage to ask Pyrrha out on a date. And she said yes! Life was truly grand.

Until he discovered that someone was after his new girlfriend in a bad way.

It was a subtle thing at first, one he only noticed thanks to the skills he’d gained on the force when Ozpin had called him in to do another sweep of Beacon’s systems. But once he realized something was truly wrong, he discovered that someone had made repeated attempts to hack into Pyrrha’s sealed huntress files. Such records contained all known data on huntsmen and huntresses fighting styles, weapons, even their semblances, to be used by law enforcement in case they ever went rogue. Every student at the academies was required to submit them in full and trying to access a person’s without proper authorization was considered a serious attack on them.

Jaune figured it was just some media freak trying to get the scoop on Pyrrha’s semblance, a huge mystery ever since her arena fighting days. He backtraced the digital signature… okay, fine, he got a friend in the department’s IT division to backtrace the signature, but the end result was still the same.

He discovered the point of origin of the hack. A terminal in the Vale News Network’s primary studio. Specifically, a terminal in the office of their famous foxy news anchor, Lisa Lavender.

Jaune grabbed some of his buddies from the uniformed pool and drove for the building. Ms. Lavender was about to learn what happened to those who messed his partner.

* * *

Lisa Lavender had been in her office going over paperwork when they’d arrived.

The light purple-haired career woman had started at Vale News Network as an intern and worked her way up from field reporter to finally being the station’s premier anchorwoman. While that had come with a few perks, her chief had graciously had one of his personal IT guys working on her system the night before, the intrepid newscaster always made sure to handle her sources’ paperwork herself. It sometimes led to a lot of late nights and could be straining on the eyes to stare at fine print documents that long, but with how many people had stuck their next out for her, and how many enemies that had made her, she couldn’t afford to not put her all into every story.

Which was why she was surprised when a squad of uniformed policeman, led by the recent department hero Jaune Arc, barged into her office, her mousy assistant apologizing profusely for being unable to stop them from entering without an appointment.

“It’s alright, Melanie,” Lisa assured her, warily watching as two of the police officers circled around her desk. “What can I do to help you, officers? If you need any information on a case, I can inquire to my sources about—hey!”

The anchorwoman didn’t get to finish her offer before the policemen who’d come around grabbed the upper sleeves of her black pantsuit and hauled her up to her feet, her dark high heels clicking across the floor. The intrepid reporter found her arms wrestled behind her back as she was bent over her own desk, her massive bust squished against the polished wood. Jaune Arc himself marched around her and clamped her wrists in tight, freezing handcuffs.

“Lisa Lavender, you are under arrest for attempting to access classified files without authorization,” Officer Arc pronounced. “Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Vale Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“What?!” Lisa squealed, her amber eyes wide as she watched one of the uniformed officers pull out a specific restraining item. “Officer, what are you talking about!? I’m not some hacker— _mmmhhh!_ ”

Her panicked queries were cut off into muffled gasps as one of the policemen thrust a dark purple ballgag between her lips. The reputable anchorwoman flailed and struggled as she was pinned to her desk by the uniformed officers, her thrashing calves snatched into their grips and locked in set of heavy leg irons. Her lovely violet hair was brushed aside as Jaune Arc pressed the plum rubber sphere further into her mouth, tightening the black leather straps around her skull.

“Don’t bother trying to lie your way out of this!” Officer Arc shouted. “We traced the hack to your computer last night. We checked with your station chief just to make sure you were the only who could access it. You’re going down, you criminal slut!”

Last night?! Her computer!? But that was when—the chief’s IT guy—

“ _Offisir! Plehse!_ ” Lisa screamed, the policemen hefting her up to her feet as her chains rattled around her arms and legs. “ _I’m beein’ fraamed!_ ”

“Get Ms. Lavender to the station,” Jaune commanded, not understanding a word she said. “This whore needs to be booked.”

Tears pricked at the corners of Lisa’s eyes as she was marched out of her office, arrested for a crime she didn’t commit.

To make matters worse, her soon-to-be former position as Vale News Network’s most prominent anchorwoman meant her quarters were on the top floor of the building. And all the journalists below would be competing to break the story of her arrest first.

Suffice to say, it was a long perp walk filled flashing cameras and rolling film crews before the radiant reporter was finally shoved into the back seat of a police cruiser and driven off to jail.

* * *

 _“This is Station Chief Lilac reporting for VNN, though I wish it were under better circumstances. I am sad to report that this channel’s own Lisa Lavender has been arrested for attempting to hack into the classified huntsmen records of Pyrrha Nikos, former fighting circuit superstar. Ms. Lavender has been dismissed from this station for her crimes and transported to Vale Women’s Detention Center for the duration of her incarceration. She will stand trial this Saturday—_ ”

“Why are you watching that?” Pyrrha inquired to her teammates, having walked into their dorm room to find Nora and Ren sat before a television displaying a mugshot of Lisa Lavender and a plaque reading _Inmate 96704 – Lavender, Lisa._

Ren merely shrugged, but Nora leapt to her feet and shot her new team leader a lecherous grin.

“The real question is, why are you not?” the hammer-wielder demanded. “After all, you’ve got a huge opportunity to hook our former fearless leader for good. I mean, you still think he secretly hates you for some reason, right?”

Pyrrha nervously glanced away. She knew that Jaune didn’t seem to hold her forcing him to tell Professor Ozpin about his fake transcripts against her. It was the right thing to do, and he had landed on his feet even with his expulsion. He had even asked her out! Why would he ever do that if he hated her?

But there was still a tiny, insistent voice in the back of her head that remembered his speech on the rooftop, how desperate he was to achieve his dream and be a hero. And it wouldn’t stop reminding her that she’d ripped that chance away. The only reason he wasn’t being sold as a slave as a rogue huntsman was because his actions didn’t break any kingdom laws, only Beacon ones.

“Okay, so I still want to do something special for him to make it up to him,” Pyrrha confessed. “But how does Lisa Lavender help with that? She’s never spent a day of her life at a huntsman academy. She won’t be sentenced to slavery, just prison.”

Nora chuckled. “Oh, sweet, sweet Pyrrha. You really need to work on that imagination of yours.”

Pyrrha cocked an eyebrow. “What does imagination have to with the criminal justice system?”

“It’s all in how you use it. Ren had to get us out of a lot of theft charges back when we needed to steal to eat,” Nora grinned. “Ren?”

“As the offended party of Ms. Lavender’s charge, by Vale law, you can request the judge be lenient with her sentence,” the pink-eyed huntsman rattled off from memory, his eyes still locked on the news report. “If she gets ten thousand or less service hours, she can be remanded to your custody.”

“That doesn’t mean I can force her to be a sex slave for Jaune,” Pyrrha pointed out.

“True. The Rogue Huntsmen Laws very specifically only apply to those who attend an academy,” Ren confirmed. “Legally, you cannot force her into the role.”

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t use extra-legal agreements,” Nora snickered.

“What?”

The redhead sighed. “You don’t have to talk to the judge for her. Get her to agree to do it for her sentence in exchange for you making sure she doesn’t go to prison for the rest of her life.”

Pyrrha frowned. “Isn’t that blackmail?”

“Ren?”

“Blackmail is holding a person’s secret over their head unless they do what you want,” the huntsman explained. “This is more a threat.”

The Invincible Girl scowled. “And I’m supposed to feel better about that?”

Nora shrugged. “Well, yeah. Just think about how grateful Jaune will be when you let him have sex is Lisa Lavender. You know how many Vale boys have masturbated to her sweet, succulent news reporter breasts and prim and proper pantsuit—”

“You’re sounding like you want to sleep with her.”

“Oh no,” Nora waved off, staring lovely back at her partner. “I have only eyes for one.”

“Really? I didn’t know you had a crush, Nora,” Ren replied, not even taking his eyes off the tv. “Good luck getting the guy.”

The energetic huntress instantly deflated. “See what I mean, Pyrrha? You’ve got to spice things up to really reel them in.”

Pyrrha pressed her lips together, the idea of winning over her boyfriend and squashing any resentment he could possibly still be harboring for her slowly starting to appeal to her more and more. And besides, it wasn’t like Ms. Lavender wouldn’t also be getting something out of it. Instead of spending the rest of her life in prison, she’d just have to have ten thousand hours of sex with Jaune.

Honestly, if the Invincible Girl could make sure that would be her sentence, she might have just gone over to the dark side herself.

* * *

“Lisa Lavender! The people of Vale have found you _guilty_ on all charges! However, at the request of your victim, Pyrrha Nikos, this court has chosen to commute your sentence to ten thousand hours of community service in her custody! Should she report any breaches in the terms of your sentence, you shall be incarcerated in Vale Women’s Correctional for the rest of your days. Officers, take her away!”

The lilac-haired reporter bristled at the memory of her trial’s conclusion, of the crowd cheering as the bailiffs bent her over the defendant’s desk and slapped her in handcuffs. The anchorwoman’s buoyant bust jiggled within her skintight orange prison jumpsuit as she was wrenched to her feet, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom as a convicted criminal.

She’d caught sight of Station Chief Lilac in the pews, watching her as she went down for the crime he’d framed her for, her reputation in shambles. All that kept her going was the knowledge that she’d escaped the life sentence he’d probably meant for her to get, made sure that one day she’d be able to clear her good name and wipe that lecherous leer of his face. She’d always had an intrepid reporter’s fire in her belly and since that day it had burned red hot.

Of course, now had finally come the matter of actually fulfilling her end of the deal that kept her out of prison.

“Are you sure about this, Pyrrha?”

“Completely, Jaune. Ms. Lavender has agreed to be your toy for as long as you like.”

“Well, okay then. You’re the best girlfriend ever, Pyr.”

“Aw! Thank you, Jaune.”

Lisa rolled her eyes behind the black blindfold blocking her vision, her handcuffs rattling behind her back as she tried not to groan. Ms. Nikos’s visit to her cell had been unexpected to say the least, but if a few rounds of sex with the man who’d arrested her got her out of prison and gave her a shot at payback, she’d take it.

Besides, the reporter was well aware of her sexily professional body and was no stranger to matters of the bedroom. Jaune Arc was barely legal. She’d wear him out in a few go’s each session and be on Chief Lilac’s trail before she knew it.

After her trial, her clothes had been returned to her when Nikos took her into custody. The anchorwoman was dressed in a dark purple dress shirt with the top three buttons undone so her bountiful cleavage was free to bounce in the open air. Her lower half was covered in black miniskirt (Pyrrha had declined to provide her with panties) while dark stockings spanned her shapely legs, capped off by a pair of shiny high heels.

Oh, and a bright red ballgag. That was still shoved in her mouth, as her arms were still handcuffed behind her back.

Jaune gripped her bound wrists with one hand while the other reached out and palmed her massive breasts. His course fingers fondled her soft, smooth mummeries, squeezing her pale, pliable flesh between his hands.

Lisa growled around her ballgag, a feverish warmth building in her core. It seemed the rookie police officer had more skill than she gave him credit for if he could affect her core so much just by groping her breasts. Her pussy lips were already growing slick with her pale juices as her plump thighs rubbed against each other.

Jaune chuckled at her squirming, yanking on her bound wrists to whirl her around and smash her face into the fluffy bed, her bust and its pert, pink nipples pressed flat against the blankets. He hiked up her skirt and shoved his bulbous tip against her clit.

“Alright, Ms. Lavender,” he grinned. “Ready for your exclusive, you criminal slut?”

Lisa doubted he expected an actual answer, but when he shoved his dick into her, he got one anyway in the form of her muffled moans.

The blindfolded convict could admit that her arresting officer’s cock was far larger than she’d expected, larger than any the experienced reporter had ever taken. His hard, fleshy rod sheared over her folds, stoking a rampant surge of cum from within the bound woman’s depths, as pleasure pulsed through her nerves. Her lilac hair tossed over her head, a slip of drool dribbling down the edge of her ballgag.

It was… impressive. Really, it was, far more enjoyable than she’d anticipated her whoring to be. She was quite grateful to have received such a small blessing in her horrid fate—

“Jaune, why aren’t you using the entire thing? Are you not enjoying her?”

Lisa’s amber eyes widened behind her blindfold. That wasn’t his entire cock?! But it was already enormous!

“No, that’s not it. She’s great, Pyrrha. But not everyone’s as amazing as you. Putting it in her all at once might knock her out. And I want this convicted whore conscious while she serves her sentence. Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Do you want to join in, Pyr? We can break this criminal slut down in one go, together!”

“Oh, Jaune! I’d love to!”

What?

Lisa twitched her head as her captor’s dick sawed through her cunt. What was wrong with these kids? How were they treating blackmailing and fucking her like some grand romantic escapade?

The handcuffed anchorwoman didn’t have long to debate the conundrum as a forceful palm suddenly _spanked_ her pillowy ass, the convicted reporter yelping at the smack. With Jaune’s hands still pinning her arms to her back, it had to have been Pyrrha who’d swatted her butt cheeks.

The redheaded champion soon made her presence known once again, threading her gloved fingers through Lisa’s pale locks, unlatching her ballgag from her lips, and then tugging her hair forward. The blindfolded woman gasped as her mouth was rammed over a thick rubber strap-on, Pyrrha wasting no time in thrusting her artificial rod down the newswoman’s gullet.

“That’s right, Pyrrha! Make Ms. Lavender pay for trying to steal your secrets!” Jaune encouraged, repositioning himself and lowering his hands over the mature hips of the woman he’d arrested. “I’ll extract my _full_ toll.”

The blond police officer plowed himself forward, his pelvis clapping against Lisa’s butt cheeks as the other half of his gargantuan cock entered the convicted news reporter.

Lisa Lavender, the object of lust for men and women across Vale, wailed as an orgasm instantly flooded through her. Back and forth the anchorwoman was railed, spit-roasted by Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos, her succulent pink lips humming around a rubber cock while a flesh and blood phallus bombarded her pussy, spearing the voluptuous reporter all the way up to her womb as she squealed with ecstasy.

This pounding! This brutal, raw, _fucking_! It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before! Like falling off a waterfall and like a freefall of orgasms dominate her very being with rapturous euphoria. Hell, if she hadn’t been framed, she might have engineered her own trip to the big house if she’d known this was what waited for her. It was well worth the time behind bars.

Though, not the loss of her reputation as a reporter. Fortunately, she had a new idea for how she could reclaim that.

“Get ready, Pyrrha!” Jaune warned. “I’m gonna knock this slut up! Might add a bit of kick to her!”

The Argus champion hummed in acknowledgment, pulling Lisa back until her lips covered only the rubber tip. No sooner had she done so then Jaune hilted himself in the blindfolded reporter’s drenched cunt, massive cock plunging down to her womb. The rock-hard rod expunged a torrent of thick semen into her sacred cavern, drenching the anchorwoman’s eggs in sticky molten seed, surely impregnating her with his child.

Lisa moaned as the virile warmth penetrated her loins, gasping as Jaune removed himself from her pussy with an audible _pop_. Pyrrha tugged her head off her strap-on, a web of drool linking the reporter’s lips to the black rubber.

“Do you know your place now, you criminal slut?” the huntress-in-training sweetly asked. “He is your master, and I am your mistress. Understood?”

“Yes, mistress,” Lisa mewled, her tongue flicking across her wet lips while Jaune’s pale creampie streamed down her thighs. “But may I ask my generous masters for help? There is more to my case than meets the eye.”

“Hmm, I guess there’s no harm in hearing you out. I did think something was fishy when the lieutenant took the case off my hands,” Jaune noted. “But first, _lick_.”

A thick log of flesh and cum poked at Lisa’s cheeks, an eager grin spreading across the handcuffed anchorwoman’s face. “Oh, yes, master.”

She took the entirety of the massive cock into her mouth, sucking on the soaked phallus like the world’s largest meaty lollipop with warm, salty semen frosting.

Even if she never got her revenge, Lisa was pretty sure she was going to enjoy her new life as a slave.

* * *

“ _This is Melanie Azure, reporting live for the Vale News Network. Thanks to the brave efforts of the newly promoted Detective Jaune Arc and huntress-in-training Pyrrha Nikos, a criminal conspiracy led by former VNN Station Chief Martin Lilac to illegally access the kingdom’s huntress records was brought to life and foiled! New evidence has also exonerated former VNN Anchorwoman Lisa Lavender of the hacking charge she was recently convicted of. However, when interviewed, Ms. Lavender stated that she has decided not to press charges of wrongful arrest on the Vale Police Department, settling out of court for an undisclosed sum. She has also declared that she has no plans to return to VNN or any other news outlet, though she walks to let the public know, quote, ‘despite the heinous actions of Martin Lilac and his associates, I hold my VNN family in the highest regard, and encourage the public to turn to them for all their journalistic needs’…”_

Pyrrha chuckled as she shut off her scroll and stepped into her boyfriend’s apartment in downtown Vale, erotic grunts echoing out from the bedroom. All’s well that ends well, she supposed.

When their investigation had uncovered Lilac’s conspiracy, the young huntress and her paramour had been filled with guilt for extorting an innocent woman, Jaune doubly so for arresting her in the first place. However, Lisa had been immensely charitable in that regard, forgiving them both for their mistakes, on the condition that could… well… the settlement she’d received from the police department (and VNN under the table) was humongous enough that she’d never have to work another day in her life. And she wanted to spend the rest of her days in as much pleasure as possible.

Upon entering the bedroom, she got a perfect view exactly what that pleasure was. Lisa was clothed in lacy black lingerie with dark silk opera gloves. She was pressed up against the wall, her breasts and tiny one-month-old baby bump, her hands handcuffed behind her back as Jaune railed the former anchorwoman like a back-alley tramp.

“You couldn’t hide your sedition from us forever, Ms. Lavender! You’re gonna be locked up for the rest of your miserable life!”

“No! Officer, please! I’m just a reporter! I’m innocent! Inno— _oh!_ ”

“Learn to shut that trap of yours, you criminal slut. Your prison guards won’t take kindly to your yapping.”

“ _Oh!_ Yes, officer! Yes— _ah!_ ”

Pyrrha grinned contently as Lisa moaned at her fucking. She didn’t know why exactly the former reporter had asked to be the young couple’s sex toy and bear them children, or what was up with her preferred choice of roleplay, but she couldn’t deny that railing the legendary Vale bombshell day and night was a lovely date night activity for her and Jaune.

“Oh, safe word, Lisa. Your mistress is here.”

“Oh, mistress! How wonderful to see you! Would you like to join master in punishing this seditious whore for her crimes?”

Pyrrha stepped inside, shut the door, and reached for a strap-on.

Yes. All’s well that ends well indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from LazyLemming. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- May Zedong  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Salem


End file.
